Food Fight
by WesternElf
Summary: Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow forget the fact that they are enemies and get into a food fight which ends up including nearly everyone in the base!


Snake Eyes froze as the white-clad ninja came into view.

He looked around him, assessing his surroundings.

He _could_ fight here in the hall, but he'd rather have a more open area.

He twisted to look behind him - a door.

The kitchen!

Making sure Storm Shadow saw him, Snake Eyes ducked into the kitchen.

He quickly stepped behind the long island just as Storm Shadow dashed in.

He turned, blade in hand. "You hide from me, Snake Eyes," he hissed.

Snake Eyes signed _Not hiding._

"Then what are you doing behind the counter?"

'_Cooking'._

Storm Shadow looked half confused, half incredulous, as if he couldn't tell whether or not Snake Eyes was joking.

"You are mocking me, brother," the ninja growled.

'_No, I'm not,'_ Snake Eyes signed. _'Peach?'_

"Wha-?" before Storm Shadow could finish, the juicy piece of fruit hit him in the face.

Snake Eyes doubled over in silent laughter.

Storm Shadow wiped his face with a sleeve, revealing his angered face.

"That was-" he twisted just in time as a banana whistled through the air and splattered against the wall.

'_What goes well with peach and banana?'_

"Snake-"

'_Strawberries?' _

"-Eyes! What is this?" asked Storm Shadow, staring. "Defend yourself!" He drew his katana.

'_You wouldn't fight a man armed with nothing but a banana peel?' _inquired Snake Eyes, holding the limp yellow object thoughtfully in his hand.

Storm Shadow looked utterly dumbfounded.

The banana peel hit him in the face.

With a snarl, Storm Shadow lunged towards the dark ninja. Storm Shadow's blade swung through the air and collided with the watermelon Snake Eyes threw.

Snake Eyes twisted as Storm Shadow faltered for half a second, stunned at seeing the piece of fruit cut in half. The black-clad ninja's hand shot out and twisted his opponent's wrist, forcing him to drop his blade.

Storm Shadow immediately whipped out throwing stars and threw them at Snake Eyes, who backflipped and twisted behind the counter just in time.

Snake Eyes stepped back around the counter.

Blades shot out from his arms.

"Now that I am weaponless you fight me," said Storm Shadow with obvious contempt.

"But be warned, I am never defenseless."

'_You didn't have your usual artillery. Now I have an advantage, and you would tell me to make the most of it, wouldn't you… brother?' _asked Snake Eyes.

Storm Shadow growled as the blades disappeared into Snake Eyes' suit.

'_I will use none of my own weapons. We fight with what we can see.'_

"Agreed."

'_Ladies first.'_

Outraged, Storm Shadow hurled himself at Snake Eyes, flipping his body just in time as a cast-iron skillet slammed onto the granite counter, chipping a dent into it.

Snake Eyes spun around, letting the skillet fly out of his hand like a Frisbee,

Storm Shadow stepped out of the way and grabbed a pack of frozen peas, slamming it into Snake Eyes' face.

Snake Eyes retaliated, and an apple hit Storm Shadow squarely in the jaw.

Already there were the beginnings of a purple bruise spreading.

Storm Shadow darted at Snake Eyes, who threw himself up onto the stove.

Remembering one day twenty years ago, Storm Shadow flipped the burners on.

Snake Eyes quickly flipped himself off the oven and grabbed the coffeepot, hitting Storm Shadow on the back.

The mercenary ninja turned and threw coffee grounds at Snake Eyes.

Snake Eyes quickly ran behind the island and wiped his visor clean.

A grin was visible underneath his mask.

Storm Shadow looked at him with increasing astonishment as Snake Eyes' shoulders began to shake.

Soon the black ninja was laughing so hard that he had to lean against the wall, helpless.

A twinkle slowly entered Storm Shadow's eyes, and the corner of his mouth twitched.

At this interesting moment, a red-haired teenager in a toboggan cap slid in, his eyes as round as the newly-sliced watermelon and his mouth in an O.

"What's goeen' on?" he demanded, looking from Storm Shadow to the laughing Snake Eyes and then to the wrecked kitchen.

His eyes lit up.

"Hey! A food fight! I'm in!" And before either ninjas could stop him, he had a jar of lemonade and threw its entire contents onto… Snake Eyes?

Snake Eyes quit laughing and turned to look a the grinning Tunnel Rat.

'_HE'S the enemy, not me, you twit!' _he signed.

"What?"

Snake Eyes shook his head, pointed at the pitcher the teen was holding, then pointed enthusiastically at Storm Shadow.

"Aaaooh, ya wan' me to thro' it at HIM! I gotcha!"

Snake Eyes nodded, shaking his head.

A grapefruit hit him in the nose and he looked up, expecting to see Tunnel Rat, but there stood Storm Shadow. "I've got another one," he said.

Snake Eyes held out a hand, but the grapefruit sailed through the air.

Snake Eyes cut it in half with a hand slice, and soon all three were in a full-fledged food war.

Scarlett stepped in the door just as a fistful of limp noodles hit her in the face.

"What? What's going on - Storm Shadow!?" she cried, quickly ridding herself of the noodles decorating her face and hair.

She searched with her eyes for Snake Eyes and saw him crouched behind the island.

He put a finger to his lips and motioned her over.

Scarlett darted over next to him and slid down.

"Snakes, _what _is going _on_?" she asked in a high whisper.

'_A food fight,' _he said. Scarlett could see the grin underneath his mask.

"How did you, um, _start_ this food fight?"

'_I threw a peach at him.'_

"Wha-?"

'_Hey, it was available!'_

"I can't believe this!" But Scarlett was laughing.

Duke and Ripcord were the next recruits - they had been searching for a snack but ended up engaged in a war.

Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes were going at each other hammer and tongs - or perhaps tongs and food.

A wooden spoon sailed through the air in a perfect spinning form and hit Snake Eyes in the forehead.

Snake Eyes put a hand to his forehead, scowled at Storm Shadow, leaped over the counter and assailed him with the pepper grinder.

Black pepper flakes were flying everywhere.

Storm Shadow grabbed Snake Eye's wrist and sneezed.

"You and pepper," said Storm Shadow, rolling his eyes.

He grabbed a soaked sponge from the sink with his left hand and squished it onto Snake Eye's visor.

"Snake Eyes! Here!"

Snake Eyes heard Scarlett and turned.

His hand shot up and he caught the towel she threw at him.

Swiping it quickly across his face, he ran to the sink, soaked it, then turned towards Storm Shadow, twisting the towel until it was wound tight.

Once he got close enough, with a flick of his wrist he sent it snapping onto Storm Shadow's leg.

Storm Shadow yelped and turned, grabbing a cooking pot and swinging it full-force at Snake Eyes.

Snake Eyes leaped over Storm Shadow's head and landed behind him.

Food was flying thicker than snow in winter and laughing screams sounded everywhere.

Suddenly Scarlett grabbed the spray nozzle on the sink and turned it on.

She pushed down on the button, soaking Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow.

The two ninjas were dripping.

They turned and looked at each other, minds racing.

_Water. _

The same idea hit both of them at the same time and they both ran, lunging for a large silver jar.

Storm Shadow got there first.

Snake Eyes had to run around Tunnel Rat.

The black ninja stopped.

"Do you like snow, brother?" grinned Storm Shadow, and a cloud of white enveloped the wet Snake Eyes.

Flour and water do not mix.

Snake Eyes was covered in a sticky white paste.

He threw himself and enveloped Storm Shadow in a bear hug, coating the white ninja with even more white.

The food fight had been raging for twenty minutes when suddenly Storm Shadow stood still.

Snake Eyes stopped, looking at his enemy who for a few short minutes had once again been his friend.

But no more.

Storm Shadow bent down and picked up his katana.

"Next time, brother, I will kill you. Next time."

And he was gone.

Scarlett put an arm around Snakes.

"It was fun while it lasted. I miss him, too."

Snake Eyes walked over to the window where he could see Storm Shadow vanishing into the distance - Storm Shadow, who had once again been Thomas Arashikage. For twenty minutes.

_I hope we never meet again, my friend… for if we do, I will have to kill you._


End file.
